Silver Rain
by teaing
Summary: Zidane watches over Kuja as he is dying. Sometimes it takes time before you realize how important one person can be. Spoilers for the end of the game, mild yaoi. Please read and review! [edited version COMPLETE]
1. Silver Rain- Peace

Silver Rain

Silver Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I write this for fun. Squaresoft are those lucky people who own FF9. So please don't sue.

WARNING: Spoilers for the end of the game… I didn't like the end so I changed… I can't stand a happy end…(joking) Anyway mild yaoi (m/m love) 

Please read and review. ^_^ thankies.

"The rain is blessing their victory…" Kuja muttered softly as the rain soaked him, he was lying under the Iifa tree; cursed thing was dying as well. Oh well at least he wouldn't die alone, and that fact brought a smile to his face.

His eyelids felt heavy and Kuja closed his eyes sighing softly, the darkness was coming… he could feel it. But he refused to die… not yet. Kuja couldn't die yet- too much was passing through his mind. Too many unanswered questions.

Zidane looked at his brother worridly, he seemed to be suffocating; gently he leaned over Kuja and lifted the man up, trying to make his breathing easier. Kuja's tattered clothing were stained with blood and dirt, however the rain was washing him making them glow again with that silver light.

Kuja didn't speak, his eyes looked like he was a million miles away from anything that was happening here. Zidane watched his expressions carefully- some satisfaction, anger, bitterness, and something else- elusive and unclear was reflecting on his pale face. 

It was as if his brother was coming to terms with himself before he died. Zidane pushed the thought away feeling an ache in his heart. After everything that had happened he didn't want Kuja to die! Not to mention all the trouble he had gone through to pull him out of that hole.

Weak and exhausted, Zidane had been unable to take him further away. He cursed his stupidity at not bringing any healing potions with him- he should've known better.Helping Kuja down again Zidane jumped to his feet and paced around. 

"There must be something I can do- anything… you can't die…" Zidane spoke softly to himself; stopping abruptly he held his hands clutching his heart. "Kuja…"

He received no answer, seeing his brother's shallow breathing made him feel despair.It made him lose hope. His hand running on the hilt of his dagger, Zidane leaned down over Kuja, lying across his chest gently taking care of not harming the beautiful man.

Zidane didn't expect this- he felt tears falling down, Kuja blinked snapping out of whatever 'trance' he had been in before. Slowly Kuja lifted his hand to touch the side of Zidane's face, caressing his cheek. Instantly Zidane grabbed Kuja's pale hand, leaning on it- purring.

The dagger rested in Zidane's other hand; he brought it out of its sheath slowly. Kuja's gaze turned from him to the dagger and he seemed to sigh in resignation. 'Do you think I would kill you?' Zidane thought grimly. He opened his mouth to say something but there was a lump in his throat that preventing him from speaking.

Taking a couple of breaths he steadied himself and spoke softly, "Kuja… after all the pain we've gone through… all the lives we have both taken, whether good or bad. We are alike brother, so close yet never touching, I only discover now that- life without you… has no meaning, and that's why I cannot live without you." Zidane paused crying, he wiped the tears from his eyes and breathed in trying to calm himself, trying to make sense out of this and failing to do so.

He stroke Kuja's hair lovingly, " I can't live in a world in which you no longer live in- Goodbye doesn't mean forever, Dagger and the others… they will understand." 

Zidane felt peaceful when he said those words, he never thought about them… until now… he only realized it now… what a waste… it was too late, for him and Kuja. He hoped they both would revive some day- together.

He raised his dagger skilfully and without fear slashing his throat. Zidane felt the darkness surrounding him as he fell forward unto Kuja. "Kuja… I love you." He said as he fell down, darkness taking over. 

Kuja started crying as he said Zidane's name. His voice was full of anguish and pain; he embraced Zidane's body. Blood was staining his clothes. The darkness called for him again and this time Kuja gladly joined it, "Goodbye doesn't mean forever."

Hours later Mikoto found the two Genomes wrapped in a strange embrace, she knew they were both dead. She had felt it.

Looking down at them she decided to bury them together, in that same spot. When her task was done Mikoto glanced back to the plate she had so carefully carved out and placed on top. She was pretty sure Zidane and Kuja wouldn't have wanted any fancy burial ceremony… well maybe Kuja him being so dramatic and all… the thought of that brought a small smile to Mikoto's face.

She had lost two brothers in one day. But they were happy now in peace, and they had died together so one wouldn't leave the other behind. Mikoto read once again the words on the plate, "_To not die before one's special person does is the greatest gift in the world._" In a way Zidane had allowed Kuja to give him that gift- but then they both died almost at the same time. 

"Should I tell the others?" Mikoto wondered out loud, "No- that would probably cause them pain and Zidane wouldn't want that."

"But-" Mikoto continued, "I should be happy for Zidane… because he is with his special person. But I am sad for me… because I will no longer be able to talk to him… for some time. If we are to meet soon or late it doesn't matter because we will meet again." She smiled despite her tears as the wind whirled around her.

Note: The second part is a kinda 'poem' from Kuja's point of view while this is happening. Please read and review! Also feel free to e-mail suggestions and stuff to [mew_95@yahoo.com][1] thanks! 

The line "To not die before one's special person does it the greatest gift in the world." Comes from a manga called Clover by CLAMP.

   [1]: mailto:mew_95@yahoo.com



	2. Silver Rain- Kuja's thoughts

Silver Rain

Silver Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9, I write this for fun. Squaresoft are those lucky people who own FF9. So please don't sue.

WARNING: Spoilers for the end of the game… I didn't like the end so I changed… I can't stand a happy end…(joking) Anyway mild yaoi (m/m love) 

Please read and review. ^_^ thankies.

Note: Anyway this is the second part, from Kuja's point of view and what he was thinking while all the events are happening. Enjoy ^_^

Rain is a blessing

Clean, fresh

Removing the impurities from this earth

This curse land,

Filth everywhere- polluting like a plague, a virus-

A smothering blanket that almost suffocates me.

Almost- but not quite. 

I always escaped it,

Defied Garland-

And I thought I beat him…

But in the end I still lost

I was his Angel of Death

Manipulated like a puppet…

Just like my Black Mages,

Nothing but a toy…

But I have feelings

A soul…

I can love…

I can hate…

I have emotions,

Maybe that's why Garland considered me weaker?

But Zidane feels too- is it because he grew up different?

In the care of family… warmth 

That feeling I never knew.

Until now…

Zidane…

You risked your life to come for me,

Shield me from everything…

I love you-

More than anyone, despite all my hate…

The pain I caused to people…

You still came for me

My brother, 

You are the only person I have ever loved

The one I truly care about

I wish I could erase the past

Make it all up to you,

I guess it's late for that…

There were so many things I wanted to say

To do, to prove,

My beloved brother…

Time is flowing, going, moving

My time is up while you are just beginning,

I wish I could hate you, harm you, 

But I can't-

My powers are gone, but-

Even if I did have them I could never raise a hand against you

This period of hate and wars is over… peace.

I can see your face now brother,

Is that tears I see?

Yes, I can feel them falling on my face.

My pale skin smeared with my own tears and blood…

Reaching out to you-

Zidane you grab my hand…

On your other hand you hold a dagger…

Zidane, are you gonna deliver the final blow?

Or are you going to allow the darkness to come slowly?

Seeing your rose lips move… but I can't hear you

I am much too gone… and yet-

I know what you say…

"Kuja… after all the pain we've gone through…

All the lives we both have taken, whether good or bad…

We are alike brother, so close yet never touching,

I only discovered now that- life without you… has no meaning

And that's why I cannot live without you; I can't live in a world

Which you no longer live in- Goodbye doesn't mean forever,

Dagger and the others… they will understand."

My eyes widen as he raises his dagger…

And slashes his own throat quickly,

His blood is warm… he collapses on top of me

Whispering, "Kuja… I love you."

I feel fresh tears rolling down my cheeks

As I embrace Zidane's limp body,

"Zidane…" I feel the darkness calling for me

This time I don't fight it; I allow it to surround me…

"Goodbye doesn't mean forever…" 

Note: Please be kind and review. Thankies, you can also e-mail me at [mew_95@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:mew_95@yahoo.com



End file.
